Live Forever
by Phoenyx422
Summary: A couple's stolen moments slip away when The Final Battle is imminent. How can she find the strength to send him to fight? How will he be able to let her go?


**Author's Note:** The title of this story and the lyrics quoted herein were written by Brian May and recorded by Queen. The use of characters, situations, etc. is strictly for a work of fanfiction and is unauthorized by JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc., and the use of Brian May's brilliant lyrics is unauthorized as well. I'm only a fanwriter and don't want to be sued – I just enjoy these works too much to not let this little plotbunny out of the cage. Many thanks to my beta, Roman, who ever so patiently got me through the editing and polishing, and to my husband Patrick who inspires me every day.

* * *

"Don't leave; not yet," she whispered. "Stay with me just a little while longer." 

His eyes drifted over her face, lingered on her flushed cheeks, and came to rest on those beautifully earnest eyes. The fathomless love and raw need that warred in them were his undoing. He settled himself back into the couch, wrapped his arms around her waist, drew his love close to his chest and felt, rather than heard, the sigh of relief that escaped her.

"You know I don't want to go, love. There's no avoiding it. If we're going to finish this once and for all, I have to go." He barely dared to breathe the words, unwilling to break the spell woven around them. His battered heart ached at the idea of leaving the girl, no, the _woman_, who had helped heal his soul. His forefinger skimmed along her hairline, traced down her nose, and came to rest against her lips. Her eyes welled up from the tenderness of his touch.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us_

Their gazes locked, both feeling that they'd had too little time. They knew that the night's events could bring the Great Wizarding War to a close. She feared for his life, knowing he had a reckless streak that would make him act first and think later. He feared for her heart, knowing her generous spirit inspired her to love without question, hesitation or boundaries, and she had chosen to bestow the gift of her endless devotion upon him. He silently promised himself that he would never do anything to cause her any more pain than she'd already known. It was bad enough she'd already lost other loved ones, but he swore on all that was sacred to him that he would do whatever it might take to keep her and her beautiful heart safe.

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

She knew these precious, stolen minutes were sliding away towards the inevitable battle, and wanted only to hold her man close and safe in her arms. She rested her forehead against his, noses just touching, and inhaled the scent of him.

"Just promise you'll come home safely to me. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you," she sighed. "We promised to grow old together, remember? You and me in a place of our own; kids and pets and Sunday dinners and midnight broomstick rides and all the tomorrows we could ever want." His fingers tangled themselves at the nape of her neck, and the light scratching of his nails on her sensitive skin drove further thought from her mind.

His heart swelled with love for her, surprising him with its sudden intensity. He had to survive this; the images her words drew in his brain were so clear, so tangible that he suddenly saw her standing in the doorway, calling him and their sons to dinner as she soothed the baby girl in her arms. He would come home, if for no other reason than to find out just how close that vision would compare to the reality they would make together.

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who dares to love forever when love must die_

He gently kissed away the tears beginning to fall, and promised her he would be home as soon as possible; before she even knew he was gone, he'd be home. She turned her face to kiss him, tasted her own tears, and the need to hold him, touch him, and reassure herself that he was real flashed through her likethat famousbolt of lightning. Lips melted together while hands slipped and slid over shoulders and arms. They held each other as they refused to acknowledge the ticking of the clock.

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can love forever_

_Forever. I love you forever._ He traced the words over her body, breathed them into her mouth. The mantra branded itself onto her heart as he kissed downwards along the column of her throat. He rested his ear against her chest to listen to every heartbeat and treasured the last quiet moments he would know for quite some time. Peace, unending love, and fresh hope washed over him while her tears streaked down his face. Without a doubt, he knew that her faith in his love and his trust in her faith would bring him home.

_Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Who wants to live forever_

_Forever is our today_

_Who waits forever anyway?_


End file.
